Having Your Baby
by greeneyes-blondequiffs
Summary: Blaine surprises Kurt at the ice-skating rink and has a secret that he needs to tell him. Based on a picture from yesterday's filming. Warnings for mpreg.


Blaine looks different, somehow. Kurt can't quite put his finger on it, but there is something about him that doesn't fit the mental image Kurt stores in his mind for safe-keeping when he just needs to remember all the good times that they had. He's still breath-taking of course, a beautiful mix of confidence and uncertainty, dapper but still with an air of needing to be cared for. Kurt hadn't to notice it when he first turned around and saw Blaine standing behind him, but after three hours of skating, and careful studying of Blaine's features, Kurt can't shake the feeling that something, everything has changed.

It's late and they are the only ones left at the rink, both standing right in the centre, faces pale in the moonlight. It doesn't really matter that no one else is here. For the entire evening Kurt had had the eerie sensation that he and Blaine were the only ones in the rink. They skated around other bodies, but Kurt only had eyes for Blaine. Rather ironically, Kurt also has the sense that the pair had been skating around things that needed to be said. Blaine, particularly. The younger boy has been acting strangely and it's making a twisting, queasy feeling of unease fill his belly, and a sensation that something is periodically squeezing his heart churn in his chest. Because the last time Blaine had been acting particularly emotional and distant was the night he told Kurt that he had cheated on him.

_God, he's beautiful_ Kurt thinks, fighting the temptation to catch hold of Blaine, press their lips together and promise him that they would never be apart again. Kurt had forgiven Blaine. He knew that he had as soon as he had seen him that night. Blaine is the love of his life and he misses everything about him – even the imperfect parts. Maybe even especially the imperfect parts. Years ago he asked Burt "daddy, how will I know when I'm in love?" Burt had chuckled and replied "when you feel like you can't breathe properly without the other person. When you say their name like it is a prayer on your lips. When you could lie awake and trace the contours of their face all night."

He is in love. He never fell out of it.

"Kurt…there is something I need to tell you" Blaine whispers. His eyes widen as if he is surprised at himself for saying the words out loud, and Kurt wonders if Blaine has really been holding them in all night, trying to find the perfect time, place, way to say them. Kurt gazes at Blaine and he's clasping his hands together and chewing his bottom lip so hard that Kurt worries he's going to bite through the skin.

Kurt braces himself, not sure he can handle having his heart broken again. Surely once in a life time is enough. "It's okay, Blaine. You can tell me" he murmurs.

"Maybe it will be easier if I s-show you" Blaine stammers, gazing up at Kurt, eyes a liquid-gold and full of fear and anticipation.

"O-Okay" Kurt replies, completely bewildered.

Blaine draws a shaky breath, not breaking eye contact with Kurt – honey-gold on glasz-blue – as he slowly unfastens his jacket. He swallows hard as he pushes the material aside, along with his bright red scarf that goes so nicely with his tanned skin. Blaine then glances down at himself, but not before Kurt catches a glimpse of the pink blush that has spread itself across the younger man's cheeks.

Kurt follows where Blaine is looking, his heart thump-thumping in his chest as his eyes fall on the way Blaine's belly is pressing against his cardigan, forming what is a very-noticeable baby bump. Blaine self-consciously wraps his arms around his tummy – one above and one below – as if cradling it, protecting his unborn child from Kurt's stare.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt's voice is a breathy gasp as he stares at Blaine's rounded belly in wonder. It's all he can manage. There are no words. Apparently Blaine can't think of any either as he just stands there, eyes huge in the darkness, hands soft and tender around his tummy. Finally some vague notion of what to say enters Kurt's hazy mind.

"It – " Kurt takes a deep breath, knowing he has to ask this, but at the same time hating himself for doing so, " – it is _mine_, right?"

To his horror Blaine's face crumples, his eyes become over-bright and he wraps his jacket back around his body, physically closing himself off to Kurt. Now that Kurt knows that the bump is there, he can't believe that he didn't notice it before. He can't keep his eyes off it, the way Blaine's belly pushes gently on his thick jacket, the glow his face has, the way his cheeks are a little fuller. It was also so obvious now.

"Of course it is" Blaine replies softly. "I found out I was pregnant only a couple of days after I was with Eli. I thought the nausea I was experiencing was just from missing you, and then from being with him when I knew it was wrong. But then it got to the point I could barely keep anything down and I was just _so tired_ all the time so I went to the doctor and…" He broke off, pressing his hand to his mouth as he gave a shuddery gasp. "I'll get a paternity test if that's what you want" he adds quietly.

"No" Kurt says immediately. "I shouldn't have asked, Blaine. I'm sorry." Kurt has always been a very instinctive person; he can just tell by the pull he feels towards Blaine now, and his deep affection for the tiny life inside him that's making his belly grow, that this child is his. Part Blaine, beautiful and lovely, and part Kurt. _Their child. _

"I-I wanted to tell you when I was here last time, but I needed to be honest about Eli first and then you…you wouldn't even talk to me, or reply to my texts and – " A sick feeling sweeps through Kurt as he imagines poor pregnant Blaine, alone and scared and feeling like he couldn't tell Kurt about the baby. He shudders when he realises that Blaine is crying, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stares imploringly at Kurt.

"Come here" Kurt murmurs, gathering Blaine into his arms, wrapping them firmly around him and pressing soft kisses into his hair. Blaine lets out a choked sob and nuzzles his face into Kurt's chest. Kurt smiles slightly as he feels Blaine's swollen belly pressing against his body.

"The last few months must have been tough for you" Kurt muses, rubbing his hands up and down Blaine's back. Blaine nods, nipping at that place on Kurt's neck that drives them both crazy. "I promise that I am going to take care of you from now on, okay?"

"Kurt, seriously you don't have to" Blaine murmurs, sounding close to tears again. "I don't want you to be with me just because of the baby. What I did to you was awful, and I honestly understand if you can't get past it."

"Shhh" Kurt hushed, stroking Blaine's hair, hoping to calm him down. "I don't just want to be with you because of the baby. I want to be with you because I love you and I never stopped, and I'll never be able to stop."

Kurt slid his hand down Blaine's chest and let it hover a few centimetres from his tummy, silently asking permission. The last thing he wanted was to make Blaine uncomfortable. Blaine looked up at him, eyes full of trust and Kurt let his hand touch Blaine through his cardigan.

"How far along are you?" he asks, rubbing Blaine's belly reverently.

"Almost four months. I have an ultrasound picture I can show you later…if you want to see it."

"Of course I do" is Kurt's quick response. He tugs at the bottom of Blaine's cardigan. "May I?"

Blaine nods again and Kurt slides his hand under the younger boy's clothes and touches his bare skin. It's warmer than he remembers, firm and smooth and Kurt loves knowing that somewhere under his fingers and beneath Blaine's skin is their baby. Then it hits him.

"Oh my God, what are we doing?" Kurt cries, withdrawing his hand and then lifting Blaine into his arms bridal-style. Blaine stares at him, wide-eyed, as if he's gone insane. "There is no way you are _ice-skating_ while carrying our child, Blaine Anderson!" And with Blaine nestled safely against his chest Kurt skates his precious boyfriend to the security of dry land.


End file.
